How I Met Your Mother
by ch3rryb3rry101
Summary: A cute story about Zuko and Katara as kids and how they met!


How I met your mother- Zutara

Katara: Hey everyone!!! This is a cute little story Ch3rry wrote about me and zuko as kids!

Ch3rry: Yeah!! It's about them first meeting!

Zuko: In other words she loves humiliating me....

C: I do! Katara, the disclaimer please

Katara: Ch3rry does not own me, Zuko, or anyone else in this story. If she did Zutara would be reality!

* * *

I remember the first time I saw her. At first all I saw was some random girl who was trying to take me away from my mommy. Yet, I was fascinated by her. I was only five yet I had already been through a lot.

Even to this day my father's history and doings had influenced the way people treated me. People would stare at me and snicker. They would say rude things and the older kids would trip me in the hallways. In 5th grade this stupid kid Roun-jian and his friend Chan would steal my lunch that my mother made. Back then I was too much of a coward to do anything, thankfully I had her around. Sure it was pathetic to have to have a girl get back your lunch, but I appreciated it. Anyways, let's just get back to the story.

"Mommy!! I don't want to go! Don't leave me!!" I whined. "PLEASE!!!" It was my first day in kindergarten. Probably one the scariest days of my life, well, that's what I thought back then. I didn't want my mom to leave alone with all those other strange kids that kept giving me weird looks. I have always been a momma's boy, so seeing her trying to desert me made me feel more alone than I already was. I started crying harder, hoping she would decide to take me to take me home with her, but by then my mother was getting frustrated with me. Though she was the kinder of my two parents she still had her moments.

"Hiya! My name is Katara what's your name?"

I looked over to see a young girl about my age looking at me, with eyes the color of the sea and a smile that could outshine the stars. At first all I could do was stare at her through the wet tears in my eyes. No one has ever came up to talk to me, instead they would talk about me and my family. There was a few that tried, but rather they were just in it for status or something always happened that got in the way of us being friends. Yet, here was this girl, talking to me, asking me my name.

"Hellooo! Anybody home??" she inquired, knocking my head as if it was a door.

I retaliated by pushing her hand away swiftly. My mother just stared at me horrified.

"Fine!" she pouted. "If you don't wanna talk I'll just…"

"Z-Zu-Zuko. My name is Zuko" I finally said in a low timid voice.

Her smile grew and she replied saying "Zuko, I like your name. Wanna come with me into the classroom and sit next to at the same table."

I did not want to go in with her, much less sit by her. She was obviously crazy, no one talks to Ozai's children. I looked at my mom for the answer, praying she would reject the idea and take me back. Unfortunately for me, my mom thought it was a wonderful idea. "That sounds wonderful Miss Katara, thank you. Go ahead Zuko; I'll be right here when you get out. I promise" she said her gentle smile reassuring me that she really would return.

I turned towards the girl with the sapphire blue eyes and caramel painted skin. She was wearing a navy blue t-shirt and a white skirt that landed right above her knees. She had brown ankle boots that had white fur trim around the top. Her long brown hair was up in two braids secured with blue ribbons at the end. I watched curiously as she extended her hand towards me.

"Come on" she pleaded, "I promise that I don't have cooties, I took a bath this morning."

I looked her in the face and saw the same gentle, caring, cheerful smile that my mother always wore. That smile made me want to believe her, so I took a chance.

"Ok" I told her slightly blushing

I reached out my hand and she instantly grabbed it. She led me into the class, and walked towards two empty seats. As she walked she turned her head and said "Zuko, I think we are going to be very good friends." We sat at a table across from a girl and a boy, Suki and Jet, who later became good friends of ours.

I didn't really talk to her much those first few days. I was too shy and reserved. I had never had a friend before, plus every time I would try to speak to her I was hypnotized by her blinding smile. But eventually, I opened up to her. We really did become best friends, and as time went by, I grew to love that smile, those blue eyes, her caramel skin , those soft lips, and her commanding yet caring attitude. Nowadays, I'm the one who gets to hold out my hand rather she needs me or not. I don't know what I would be like if I hadn't meet your mother. Probably a grumpy, rude little boy like your Aunt Azula, but we don't have to worry because I decided to take her hand and never look back.

**I do not own Zuko or Katara**

**Thanks so much for reading! Ch3rry**


End file.
